


Black Sheep

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dehumanization, Gen, Joey is the Ink Demon, Lies, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove





	Black Sheep

Black sheep black sheep  
Have you a soul?

No lord, no lord.  
It was stolen long ago

Black sheep black sheep  
Could you ever give me more? 

Yes lord, yes lord  
Until I have nothing more. 

All for my lord  
All for my master  
And none for the Angel down before

Before before  
When I had a soul  
When I could not see your light  
Your love?

Yes lord, yes lord.  
Could you spare a question lord? 

Where did my heart go? 

Black sheep black sheep  
Don't you see?  
It belongs to me 


End file.
